


Forget, Yes, Forgive, No.

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's feeling pangs of guilt over his actions in 'Shades of Grey'. Daniel's not entirely sympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget, Yes, Forgive, No.

Jack drew his hand over Daniel's ass, feeling the drag of sweat-damp skin. "Daniel?"

"Mmm?"

"You know, there's something I've been meaning to ask..."

"What?"

"Did you guys really do that thing? With the short straw; you know."

Bewilderment gave way to comprehension. "Oh. That."

"Yeah." Jack pressed a hopeful, gentle kiss on a certain spot on Daniel's collarbone. "So?"

"Jack, we were angry. Angrier still when we found out it was a trick."

"I know that."

"And hurt. All of us."

"I know that, too." Another kiss.

"Jack, it's only been two years. Ask me next year."

"Oh, for-"


End file.
